


Somewhat Damaged

by visionshadows



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-18
Updated: 2002-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens make them do it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Damaged

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhat Damaged  
by [zillah](mailto:zillah@sparklydanceboys.com)

_"broken bruised forgotten sore  
too fucked up to care anymore" _   
_-Trent Reznor_

 

A loud, familiar buzzing was heard, waking up the four of them. Jack pushed himself out of the small bed he shared with Daniel and walked over to the bars, wrapping his hands around them and assuming the position he was now all-too accustomed with. Across the way, Jack met Sam's eyes, her hands curling around the bars in the cell she shared with Teal'c.

They both knew what was coming because it had happened twice a day since they'd gated into this hellhole and were immediately captured and stuck in cells that consisted of one bed, one toilet, and a whole lot of iron bars surrounding them on all sides. They were alone, just the two cells in a black room, no obvious light source though the lights rose and dimmed mimicking the cycles of the sun.

Jack inhaled deeply when he smelled the air turning sweet. He watched as Sam did the same thing across the way, her chest rising and falling in time with his own. Behind her, he could see Teal'c rising from the bed, called to her like he was every day. He knew that Daniel was mimicking Teal'c's movements behind him.

"It's an erection thing," Daniel murmured in his ear, his breath hot and wet. A tongue snaked out to curl around his lobe and he inhaled again, the sweet air filling his lungs and making him want Daniel again.

"What?" Jack asked, his words echoed across the way by Sam. The same thing every time, but it never seemed to get old. Sure, the cell and that awful buzzing was monotonous, but once the air changed, everything was new again.

"It's an erection thing," Daniel and Teal'c said in unison, both of them moving behind their cell mates, deigned to be the dominant ones by whomever had captured them this time.

Jack gasped as Daniel's arms wrapped around him, the bulk of his erection being pressed against Jack's ass like so many times before. Jack loved it, coveted it, welcomed it even. He had back on Earth and now he had no choice but to love it.

"Erection is such a stiff word," Jack said, his voice low and silky. He turned his head slightly, knowing that Sam and Teal'c were engaging in the exact same actions right down to the inflection in their voices.

"What would you rather me say, Jac-k," Daniel said lowly, his voice cutting off the 'k' sound in his words. "Hard-on, woody, dic-k, coc-k?"

"Anything but erection," Jack said, his hands tightening on the metal bars. Daniel's hands were sliding lower, one already covering his dick, squeezing him through the tattered BDU's he wore. "Daniel."

"Yes, Jac-k?" Jack could hear the echo of Teal'c's deep voice across the way. 'Yes, Sam?'

"Thy will shall be bent and molded through fornication," Jack said, his voice emotionless and dead. Every time this happened, he said those words to Daniel and Sam said those same words to Teal'c. Only in the heat of the moment would the voices of their captures speak through them and none of them would remember when the air stopped smelling sweet and they fell asleep again.

Daniel's hands expertly unzipped his pants, one hand sliding under the worn shirt, tugging on a nipple. Jack's eyes met Sam's across the way and he saw her lashes flutter as Teal'c tugged on one of her nipples. Her lips formed the words again as did his and their pants were pushed off.

Jack could feel Daniel shivering behind him, sick and tired, but still forced to do this. His body had no choice but to react to the noise and the gas. Jack wanted to turn and hold him and change the way this was going but he knew if his hands or Sam's moved from the bars, they would all get a strong electrical shock.

Jack trembled as Daniel's hands slid over his skin, cool and firm. He tried to close his eyes, but he was forced to keep them open, forced to keep them locked with Sam's. This was the worst part for all of them, watching the other person having sex. Jack wished he could get them all out of here but they were in cells with no way in or out. He hadn't felt this helpless since Iraq.

A tongue touched the base of his spine and Jack moaned lowly, his head dropping briefly at the warmth of Daniel's mouth as he moved further down. Across the way, Sam gave an answering moan and Jack could see Teal'c on his knees as well.

The sex was good. It was always good for all four of them. During the sex there was no pain, no fear, no sickness. Their bodies were strong and healthy for those periods of time. Jack blamed the gas he knew was being pumped into the room, the sweet smelling air fogging his mind and making his limbs tingle. Or it could be Daniel, but he was pretty sure it was the gas.

Daniel's mouth was on him, sucking deep and moaning appreciatively around Jack's dick. Jack squirmed, watching Sam squirm as Teal'c went down on her. It was sex and porn at the same time and it made Jack nauseous and hard and disgusted at himself. Sam's eyelashes fluttered and her mouth opened slightly and she bit on her lip and cried out when she came.

Daniel's mouth moved, his hands spreading Jack's legs and running up his inner thighs, parting his ass and slipping that nimble tongue between his cheeks and licking until Jack cried out as well, coming all over his legs and the bars.

Sex, the smell and sound of sex, surrounded all of them and slowly Daniel and Teal'c rose, both of them hard and wanting. Sam trembled across the way and Jack felt an answering tremor pass over his own skin. He hated this part, watching Sam give herself over to Teal'c and the way Teal'c's lower lip trembled each time he penetrated Sam against her will. Jack decided he had it easy since he was actually in love with Daniel. Sam and Teal'c had it so much worse then they did. The guilt was going to eat at them forever if they ever got out of this place.

"Jack," Daniel whispered, his voice trembling as he slid a finger inside of Jack. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jack said, watching Sam's lips form the same words, her eyes filled with guilt, regret, and shame. Jack wanted to close his eyes and he pushed his hips back against Daniel's fingers, his hands slipping slightly on the bars. "Thy will shall be bent and molded through fornication."

Daniel's hands steadied him, one on his hip and the other around his waist. He mouthed Jack's shoulder and Jack could feel the tip of Daniel's dick nudging at him.

'It's okay,' Jack mouthed to Sam and she nodded, her chest rising again as she took a deep breath of the sweet air, her expression relaxing as the gas entered her bloodstream en masse. Teal'c was moving behind her, his lip trembling and his eyes filled with guilt. They couldn't help it and Jack knew they would enjoy it while it was going on. They had no choice.

Jack moaned lowly as Daniel pushed all the way inside, his hand trembling against Jack's stomach, his lips resting against Jack's shoulder, hot through the fabric of Jack's shirt. He clenched around Daniel, felt the shudder pass through Daniel and the fingers on his hip tighten. His hands on the bars slipped more and he consciously tightened his grip, looking at the white of his knuckles instead of Sam.

It was just a brief reprieve though and when Daniel started to move behind him and Jack's body responded easily, his cock rising again and answering to the will of the gas and some part of Jack's mind, Jack turned his gaze back to Sam and Teal'c. Sam was moaning across the way, her hands tight around the bar as Teal'c thrust into her, his hand cupping a breast, the other wrapped around her waist.

Daniel was always slow and gentle at first, the only time he fought the gas and tried to make it more about love and less about performing. It didn't take long though before Daniel's ability to fight degraded and he was fucking Jack hard and fast.

Jack thought about the past every time. He'd pick a moment with Daniel that was slow, gentle, and loving and focus on that instead of the present, instead of the sight of Sam's reddened face and her hooded eyes as Teal'c fucked her.

The air grew heavier and Jack had to gasp for each breath he took, his vision swimming. Sam was keening lowly, her eyes finally closed. Jack let himself go, pushing back against Daniel and moaning his name. He wanted to touch so badly and his hands itched to let go of the bars, but he knew better and he promised himself he would touch as soon as it was over and the buzzer sounded again.

Daniel cried out, his hips jabbing as he came, the sound echoed by Teal'c. Daniel's hand wrapped around Jack's cock and he jerked quickly, his hips still pushing inside of Jack, rubbing against his prostate as he tried to bring Jack off.

Sam cried out as she came again and Jack let go, his head thrown back as he came all over Daniel's fingers. The air immediately changed and the buzzer sounded again, releasing them from their haze.

Jack slowly relaxed his grip on the bars, wincing as Daniel pulled out from him. He turned and gathered Daniel in his arms, holding him close and kissing his forehead softly. He held him for a minute before loosening his grip and leaning Daniel against the bars so he could straighten their clothing.

Daniel's eyes were already closing and Jack pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the bloom of heat that signaled the fever Daniel had been fighting for days now.

"How is he, sir?" asked Sam, her voice loud in the sudden silence.

Jack looked over and saw Sam holding onto a bar with one hand, Teal'c already sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"He'll be all right," Jack said, gathering Daniel in his arms and lifting him to carry him over to the bed. "I'm going to put him back to bed."

"See if you can get him to eat, sir," Sam said before letting go and walking over to the bed. The lights dimmed and she and Teal'c disappeared into the shadows.

Jack carried Daniel to the bed and laid him down gently, smoothing his hand over Daniel's forehead. Daniel's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Jack, his expression sad.

"We'll get out of here," Jack promised, his heart breaking. "I'll figure out a way."

Daniel's eyes closed again and Jack climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Daniel and holding him close. He struggled to remember the words he spoke during the sex but they eluded him like always. Instead, he thought about the first time this happened and how shocked they had all been afterwards. They'd come far since then.

_He'd slumped to the ground against the bars, Daniel already over and retching in the toilet. He looked over at Sam, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Sam was holding herself, her knees pulled to her chest. Teal'c was sitting on the bed, hiding his face in shame. _

_"Sam," Jack called out, his voice rough. "Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine, sir." Sam said softly, her voice expressionless. _

_Jack watched her closely, knowing that she wasn't. These bastards were using sex as a weapon and they were all their victims now. _

_"Sam," Jack said softly. "I think you can call me Jack now." _

_"No," Sam met his eyes briefly. "No, I don't think I can, sir." _

Jack closed his eyes and kept a hand over Daniel's heart, feeling it beat under his palm. He could hear Sam talking to Teal'c, soft murmurs of forgiveness and comfort. He could only hope it helped Teal'c this time.

Daniel shifted in his arms and coughed deep in his chest. He smoothed his fingers over Daniel's furrowed brow and prayed for escape.

   
  
---  
  
[ Fiction ](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/visions/sg1.html)


End file.
